


5 times Molly flirted with Caleb (in infernal)

by Fuckdarcy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Claustrophobia, Flirting, M/M, So much flirting, Yasha is a good bro, awkward!Caleb, infernal, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckdarcy/pseuds/Fuckdarcy
Summary: Mollymauk knows Caleb can speak infernal, and he's going to flirt with Caleb until he admits it. It's a great plan. (Shut up Yasha.)





	1. 5 times Molly flirts in Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweet beta and love of my life - @bisexualtelephath

1.

The tavern was large and loud, antlers mounted on the stone walls and sticky tables covering the wooden floor. The Mighty Nein were spread out over a large table in the corner, fresh out from killing a hydra in the nearby swamp.

Caleb and Nott were sitting on one end with a book on the table, heads bent over it. Yasha beside Nott and Beau plastered to the large woman’s side. Fjord sat on the other end, easy smile on his handsome face. Molly sat beside Caleb with his feet up and Jester between him and Fjord. She was currently re-enacting the fight between the Mighty Nein and the Hydra.

“–and then I told the hydra that it was just, like, a bunch of dumb snakes glued together – and wacked it with my lollipop!” Jester brandished her mug of ale in one hand like she was hitting the hydra all over again.

Molly watched her with one eyebrow raised.  “And it died from that one hit?” Molly glanced over to Fjord, skeptical, but amused. Fjord smirked and nodded along with Jester’s story.

Jester nodded emphatically, ale spilling out of her mug and onto the table. “I mean Beau helped a little too – she hit it really hard with her feet a lot –”

“Hell yeah I did!” Beau agreed, voice slurred but happy. She gave Fjord a high-five and clinked her mug with Jesters’. She was already very drunk and leaning heavily onto Yasha’s broad shoulder.

“-but it was _mostly_ me.” Jester finished, grin splitting her whole face.

“I’m sure it was, sweetie.” Molly grinned back at her and pulled his feet off the table, leaning across the table to take Yasha’s mostly full mug and take a long drink. She watched him take it with a tilt of her head. “I’m sorry we couldn’t be there to help.”

“Yeah! Where were you?” Beau called, turning to Yasha, her face screwing up into a pout, “I was really cool and you weren’t there to see it.”

Caleb glanced up at the question, curiosity making him perk up. Yasha opened her mouth but Molly beat her to it. “Yasha needed my help with some personal things. But we’re back now! Just in time to miss all the fun.”

Beau leaned back in her chair, eyeing Yasha and clearly trying to act more sober than she was. “ _Personal things_? You know _I_ could always help you with–”

Molly saw Fjord lean forward out of the corner of his eye and suddenly, before Beau could finish thoroughly embarrassing herself with another failed come on, her chair was toppling backwards. She let out a shout of surprise and hit the floor, chair sliding out from under her.

“Beau! You are _way_ too drunk to stay down here. We better get you to bed!” Fjord said quickly. He jumped up and dragged the monk to a standing position. Beau protesting and pushing at his arms.

“No, no, no! That one was gonna be good – I promise!”

Fjord dragged the unwilling Beau up the stairs to her room and Molly glanced over at Yasha, surprised to see a little pink dusting her pale face. He smirked knowingly at her and she grimaced, downing the rest of her ale in one go. “I need more.” Yasha grunted out.

“Me too!” Jester bounced in her seat. Nott nodded along with the blue tiefling, her flask turned on its side on the table, empty.

“I could do with some more as well.” Nott said, tugging at Caleb’s sleeve. Molly watched as Caleb nodded distractedly and pulled his coin pouch out of a pocket in his coat, all without looking up from his book.

“Don’t get the expensive stuff.” Caleb’s accented voice was quiet in the loud room but Nott quickly grabbed the bag and hurried off. Yasha stood as well, striding off after the little goblin. Probably making sure Nott wasn’t going to be mistaken for a child; which had happened a few times.

“Hey Molly, I don’t think Caleb’s having very much fun.” Jester stage whispered to him, hand in front of her mouth. Molly snickered and watched as Caleb’s eyes flickered up to watch them for a second before going back to his book.

“He does seem much to into that book to be celebrating.” Molly whispered conspiratorially back.

“Oh! Ooh! _We should talk in infernal so he doesn’t know that we’re talking about him_!” Jester’s voice got guttural and she easily slipped into infernal. Molly let out a quick laugh and joined her in the language.

“ _A wonderful idea. What should we do to distract him_?” he asked her. She put a finger to her chin, thinking hard.

“ _You should distract him and then I’ll take his book_!” Jester’s eyes lit up at the idea and Molly glanced over at Caleb.

He was staring down at his book, white-knuckled on the pages, head cocked towards them. Molly kept his eyes fixed on Caleb as he spoke, “ _Do you think Caleb can speak infernal_?” Molly asked, a little louder to make sure the human could hear him. Caleb stiffened and Molly smirked.

Jester glanced between Molly and Caleb, eyes wide. “ _I don’t think so – hey Caleb! Can you speak infernal_?” Caleb didn’t look up. Jester watched him for a moment before the wizard deliberately turned a page in the book. Molly smothered down a grin – Caleb thought he was clever. It was cute.

Jester shrugged and looked back at Molly. “ _No, I don’t think he does. He for sure would have responded_.”

“ _I’m sure he would have…”_ Molly’s voice was silky, watching Caleb with narrowed eyes.

“I’m going to bed.” Caleb abruptly stood just as Nott and Yasha returned to the table. Yasha put a new mug of ale before Jester and Molly. Nott nodded and patted Caleb’s knee before sitting back in her seat with her newly filled flask.

“Goodnight, Caleb!” Jester crowed, taking a drink out of her new mug and forgetting her plans to steal his book as she was swept up into a new conversation with Nott.

“Goodnight, Jester.” The wizard replied.

Caleb passed Molly as he walked towards the stairs and the tiefling snagged his wrist. Caleb froze, eyes fixed on the staircase. Caleb’s pulse was fluttering under Molly’s fingers.

“ _Goodnight, darling_.” Molly said, winking slyly. Caleb glanced down and met Molly’s red eyes for a brief second and then looked down at the dirty floor.

Molly let go and Caleb quickly hurried up the stairs, not looking back. Molly watched him go, smiling. Caleb was constantly surprising him.

 

2.

 

Mollymauk Tealeaf never said he was subtle. And with his bright, luxurious clothing, flashing rings on every finger, and a sharp smile – he’s not exactly going for subtlety. He likes being seen, people knowing who he is when he enters a room, the jingle of his earrings making people smile. 

After that night in the tavern Molly took every opportunity to speak infernal around Caleb. He couldn’t _prove_ that the ginger man could understand him; but he had his suspicions. And his suspicions were usually right.

He tried not to do it too much in public – infernal being a harsh language for some people in the Empire – but sometimes it was just too much fun to pass up.

The rest of the Mighty Nein were in Pumat Sol’s shop, but Caleb had split off from the rest of them for a cart around the corner. Molly watched the man depart and waved off the other’s questions before following. He didn’t miss Nott’s watchful gaze on him as he followed Caleb around the corner.

Caleb was talking to a man behind a cart full of fruit and vegetables, smiling slightly and filling a pocket with lemons. Molly walked up behind him and laid an arm around his shoulders.

“Whatcha doing?” Molly asked, grinning charmingly at the man behind the cart. A shorter middle-aged human with a large bushy mustache.

Caleb immediately stiffened under the arm but Molly didn’t move it, just snuggled up closer. He was going to make Caleb comfortable around him – he just had to play the long game. Caleb was hesitant in his reply, “I am buying some fruit for Nott?” his tone lifted at the end, like he was asking a question.

“Nott likes lemons?” Molly questioned, tilting his head and looking over at Caleb – their faces inches apart.

“I…I mean yes. She does.” Caleb isn’t looking at him, rather keeping both of his pretty blue eyes on the fruit cart. The man behind it is watching them, his face a strange twist of awkward and charmed.

Molly turned to the man behind the cart, using his free hand to whip out his blue silk coin purse. “ _It’s on me_.” He said to Caleb in infernal, tossing the man two gold pieces, before sliding his arm from around Caleb and starting to walk away.

“Mollymauk that’s too much – thank you very much – Molly!” Molly grinned to himself as Caleb was quick to run after and fall in step beside him. The wizard grimacing at Molly from under his dirty mess of hair. “I could have easily paid for that. Two gold is too much for a handful of lemons anyhow.” Caleb shot at him, an annoyed flush on his cheekbones.

Molly spun around to walk backwards so he could face Caleb, “I know you could have. But I wanted to buy them for you.”

“For Nott.” Caleb quickly amended him as they come to a halt outside of Pumat’s. Molly rolled his red eyes.

“Yes, yes, for Nott. Whatever.”

As the door of Pumat’s opened, a rattle of bells accompanying the rest of their troupe’s arrival, Molly leaned in to whisper in Caleb’s ear. “ _You look very handsome when you are angry at me_.” Molly gave himself an internal high five as Caleb ducked his head, shoving his hands into his filthy coat pockets and blushing harder.

“You know I do not understand you when you speak infernal.” He muttered. Molly sighed into the air as the rest of the party joined them on the cobbled street.

“Did you get those sweet things for me?” Nott asked hopefully, looking up at Caleb.

Molly choked on a laugh. “You mean the lemons?” Molly asked, leaning forwards curiously. His question was answered as Caleb nodded proudly and pulled out a lemon and tossed it to Nott. Nott nodded at Molly and then, with no further motion, bit into the lemon, skin and all.

The rest of the party watched on in disgusted fascination, Fjord wincing as Nott took a second bite. Jester was fascinated. “Nott – you do know that those are sour, right?” Jester asked, hunching down to Notts height as she took another bite.

“Maybe to you.” The little goblin said, lemon juice running down her chin and grinning. The lemon’s meat was stuck between all of her sharp little teeth. It was kind of cute, Molly thought, staring down at her with a curious smile.

“Give me one.” Yasha was suddenly beside Molly, holding out a large hand. He would have jumped if he was anyone else and hadn’t known Yasha for the two years that he did. He shot her a questioning look which she didn’t return. Caleb tossed Yasha her own lemon and she examined it for a moment. Beau, never to be out down, suddenly stumbled forward from where she had been frozen in disgust beside Fjord.

“I will also have one,” she said faux casually.  Fjord let out a cough that sounded very much like a laugh and Beau shot him a dirty look. She was also tossed a lemon. The group watched curiously as Yasha and Beau both bit into lemons, Nott smiling like a little goblin angel as she munched down on her own.

Yasha bit into hers and started slowly chewing, a thoughtful look on her face. Beau bit into hers a little more violently and then immediately started coughing and choking on lemon juice. Jester let out a screech of laugher as Beau slowly swallowed her piece of lemon, face red and eyes watering. “ _Fuck_ , wow guys,” her voice was rough from her hacking cough and she looked over at Yasha who was still chewing, “That was just like, _so_ good. That lemon really hit the spot. I’m full now. Nott, you want it?”

Nott laughed, “If you don’t want it, I’ll eat it.”

The monk threw her lemon to Nott who stuck the rest of it into her mouth and started gnawing at it. Jester was still breathless with laugher as Beau made her way back to Fjord’s side. He grinned at Beau and patted her on the back a few times. She flipped him off.

Molly watched Yasha as she slowly swallowed the piece of the lemon she had bitten off. He watched her right eye closely – knowing that was her tell. Readily enough, right as she swallowed the lemon, her right eye twitched slightly and he laughed out loud.

She was suffering just as much as Beau had been.

He looked over and saw Caleb smiling too, eyes twinkling with laughter as he watched Beau cough some more. Then he looked over at Molly, and smiled.

 

 3.

 

“ _Stupid, fucking bullshit – piece of garbage – motherfucker! Fuck!”_ Molly stalked back and forth around the confines of the cell, tail whipping back and forth in anger.

The cell was tiny, only maybe ten feet of space to pace, but Molly took up almost all of it with his loud guttural cursing. Moonlight was shining in from the small barred window at the top of the cell and shined over the metal door that was locking Molly in the room. There was a barred window in the door as well and Molly’s voice echoes through the prison hall.

The mission was supposed to be easy – just find the guy planning to assassinate the Gentleman and take him out first. There was a large reward and Fjord had agreed to the mission with very little needling from Nott and Jester.

But nothing was ever easy.

The trail had led them into the shadiest brothel that Molly had ever been in; nothing but suspiciously damp couches and chains on the walls. And while it was fun to see Caleb and Beau make horrified faces and watch Jester loudly comment on all the ways that the brothel was not up to code and how it could be made into a better place for the workers – it was not so fun when the Crown’s Guard burst in and arrested everyone in the place.

Fjord had managed to charm him and Jester out of being arrested. Caleb and Nott had disappeared as soon as the door was busted open. How Caleb had managed it was very impressive and Molly planned on learning whatever spell it had been.

Beau had immediately resorted to violence, and Yasha stood beside her. And, well, Molly wasn’t going to let those two fucks stand alone. So now him, Yasha, and Beau were side by side in prison cells.

“This fucking sucks.” Beau called from the cell across from Molly’s.

“Thank you for the update.” Molly hissed back at her through the bars. He stopped pacing and laid his head on the cold stone of the cell wall. He started taking deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to picture somewhere else. Anywhere else. Somewhere that wasn’t this tiny cell with its tiny windows and cold walls that were closing in around him. His breathing was becoming rapid and shallow. He pulled his hands up to curl around his stomach – holding himself together.

“You’re above ground.” He whispered to himself, eyes still closed. “You are not buried, you can feel the air on your skin. Breath in the air. You are above ground.”

“Hey, Molly, you good?” Beau calls from the cell across, voice loud and abrasive. It makes Molly’s head snap up and anger course through him. He wasn’t weak – he could fight this. None of the rest of the party were weak like this.

“Fuck you!” he shot back, hoping he had enough breath to make the works sound normal.

“Fuck you too!” Beau yelled back, her voice a bit smaller and further away than it had been before.

Molly pushed away from the wall and crossed the small space to the door. He looked out the small window and into the hallway, through the bars. The hallway was empty. Just grey stone and metal doors.

“You doing okay, Molly?” Yasha’s soft voice called from the cell next door. She knew that he was claustrophobic and was probably worried sick. Molly smiled grimly to himself.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He lied back. “Do you think those morons out there will try and stage a rescue?” _Please say yes._

“No, probably not.” Beau said flippantly. “I mean Jester’ll probably want to try, but Fjord is gonna veto that shit real quick. I’m sure they’ll get us out in the morning on bail or something.”

“You going to be okay for that long?” Yasha asked Molly quietly.

“What?” Beau called out from her cell, confused and loud. Yasha quickly shushed her.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay.” He tried to sound strong; like Fjord probably would. 

He slid down against the door, letting the cold metal sink into his clothing and onto his skin. He shivered. He spread his legs out as far as they would go and closed his eyes. It felt like hours passed. The cell getting darker and darker as the moon passed the window and there was no more light. He could hear Beau and Yasha talking softly from their two cells. He couldn’t be bothered to listen to whatever they were saying.

His eyes flew open at the sudden clanking coming from outside his door. “Hurry up.” A soft accented voice whispered voice came from outside the door. The hallway is light now and Molly has to remind himself that its dark out – someone must be lighting the hall with magic.

Nott, clearly annoyed, responded – “I’m going as fast as I can!”

“I bet I can beat you!” Jester’s voice cried out, followed by a loud rattle of a door and then several shushes.

Molly quickly jumped to his feet, leaning casually against the wall and trying for an aura that was just nonchalantly amused by the whole situation. The door slowly creaked open and Nott’s little face, covered in her little mask, peeked into the room.

“Why hello there, little one. Took you long enough.” Molly let out a fake yawn and sashayed towards the door. Nott narrowed her eyes at the nickname but opened the door wide to reveal Caleb standing in the hall, his dancing lights hovering like a halo around his head. Molly quickly bent down and kissed the top of Nott’s head in thanks. She sniffed and then moved out of his way.

Jester was opening Beau’s door and Fjord was attempting to break the lock on Yasha’s cell with little success. Nott quickly hurried over with her lock pick and shoved him out of the way.

Molly leaned against the wall of the hallway, sucking in deep breaths.

“You okay?” Caleb asked softly and Molly looked up quickly. The red-haired man was standing as far away from him as he could with the small hallway, but he looked concerned. He also looked dirtier than normal, his ragged coat covered in a fresh layer of mud. Frumpkin was in bird form, nestled under Caleb’s dirty hair.

Molly could feel exhaustion creeping in and knew that he looked like shit from all of the panicking he had done. So he slapped on what he hoped was a blinding smile and took a step into Caleb’s personal space.

Trailing a hand down Caleb’s arm, “ _With you as my knight in muddy armor, I’ll always be okay_.” He said, winking slyly.

Caleb’s concern disappeared, face going blank and he quickly stepped out of reach. “I don’t speak infernal, Mollymauk,” was his stilted reply. Jester tittered from Beau’s door, which she still hadn’t managed to open.

“He called you his knight in muddy armor, Caleb. It was very romantic.” She mock swooned against the door.

“Enough of that shit, get me out of here. Molly can flirt on his own time.” Beau griped from inside the cell. Jester giggled again and turned to finish picking the lock.

Molly was glad to have Caleb’s attention off of him. Usually he’d be thrilled that the man was worried about him – but not now. Not when he was a step away from a full panic attack and Yasha wasn’t here to sweep him away. He had to be strong, just like the rest of these assholes he was with.

“Thanks Nott.” Fjord rumbled as Nott managed to get Yasha’s cell open with a soft click. Yasha quickly shoved he door open and swiftly made her way to Mollymauk’s side. Molly grabbed her arm just as she grabbed his and after a moment they arranged themselves into a sort of arm linked hug.

“We’re leaving.” Yasha stated, pulling Molly down the hallway.

“That was the plan.” Fjord grumbled, motioning the rest of the group to keep up. Molly listened to the rest of his friends chatter quietly as they made their way out of the hallway of cells. They passed a few unconscious guards leaning against the walls.

“I put them to sleep!” Jester whisper-bragged to Beau from behind. “I’ve been studying my magic really, really hard.”

“That’s great.” Beau’s voice was proud but quickly changed to annoyed. “Whose brilliant idea was it to sneak us out of here? Wouldn’t it have been easier to get us out on bail?”

“I said that,” came Fjords deep voice, “But Caleb insisted we come get you tonight.”

Molly looked behind just in time to see Beau turn to a hunched over Caleb walking with Nott. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

“This was your idea?” Beau asked, voice unreadable. Caleb nodded swiftly and looked up, making suddenly eye contact, not with Beau, but with Molly. He looked worried.

Molly didn’t know how to respond to that. Not many people were worried about him.

 

4.

 

After a few days, several towns, and a few hundred miles between them and anyone who was after them, the group hunkered down in an old barn for the night. With a layer of old hay on the floor and a door that actually closed, the Mighty Nein decided that this was better than tents. Blankets were spread out, makeshift pillows were made, and Jester had spent twenty minutes complaining that she had forgotten her favorite nightgown in Zadash.

Eventually everyone settled down. Yasha sleeping with her back against a pillar, sword across her lap. Jester curled up beside Fjord and Beau starfished across two bedrolls. Nott was curled up beside Caleb’s vacant bedroll.

Molly had offered to take first watch. That meant watching Caleb drag his magic silver string around the entirety of the barn, devoid of his usual baggy coat. Which meant a very good view was to be had.

Molly watched as Caleb leaned down to tie the end of the string around the bottom of the door and whistled quietly enough so Caleb could hear, but not loud enough to make the others. Caleb straightened up quickly and cast Molly an annoyed look. Molly shrugged, refusing to be embarrassed. Caleb was a handsome man after all.

“ _There are always perks to taking the first watch.”_ Molly hissed out in infernal, quirking an eyebrow. Caleb shot him a dark look and stalked back to his bedroll. Molly sighed. His flirting was getting worse apparently. A few minutes passed, the wind blowing gently though Molly’s purple hair. He played idly with a few of the necklaces draped around his neck. Fjords familiar snoring rumbling behind him.

“We need to talk.”

Molly jerked around, hand’s automatically going to the twin blades that were resting at his side. But all that greeted him was a pair of very unimpressed yellow goblin eyes, and a very annoyed looking Nott.

“Nott the brave, what can I do for you?” Molly tilted a head and retuned the blades to his side. He gestured to the ground beside him and Nott slowly sat, eyes not moving from Molly’s face.

“What do you keep saying to Caleb?” she asked, voice low and suspicious. Molly looked over, surprised and a little confused.

“What do you mean?” Molly tilted his head, jewelry jingling.

“You keep yelling at him in that evil language you and jester speak at the bad guys. Are you trying to hurt him?”

Molly could hear the silent ‘because I will kill you’ that finished Nott’s sentence. He smiled gently down at the goblin girl and Nott leaned back, face scrunching up in suspicion. Molly let out a huff of quiet laughter, “Nott, I’m not trying to hurt Caleb. Infernal can be spoken without the intent to harm. Jester speaks infernal all the time.” Molly gently reminded the goblin.

Nott straightened up, “Well then what do you keep saying? It makes Caleb act all weird.”

“Can Caleb speak infernal?” Molly asked quickly, glancing over at the sleeping body of the man. Time to get to the truth of the matter.

Nott shrugged. “I don’t know. But he _knows_ what you’re _saying_.”

“I figured as much. He doesn’t say anything back though.”

Nott was growing impatient. “Okay well if you’re not trying to hurt him then _what_ are you saying?”

Molly sighed and slumped his shoulders, turning back to face Nott. “I’m complimenting him. That’s what I keep saying to him. I’m telling him he’s pretty.” Molly rolled his eyes and sent a goofy smile at Nott as her expression turned disgusted.

“Well I don’t think he likes it. He always turns red and ducks his head.” Nott’s voice was wary but less threatening than it had been before.

“Maybe that means he likes it.” Molly offered. Nott retched.

“Gross.”

They sat in silence for a second, Nott mulling over Molly’s words.

“You know it was his idea to go into the jail and rescue you.” Nott finally said. Molly sighed and hung his head. Nott elbowed Molly hard in the ribs. “Listen, he went in there to get you out. He never even mentioned Beau or Yasha. Just, ‘Molly will be unhappy if his pretty clothes get ruined’, and ‘Molly would come get us because he’s so righteous and probably good looking’, and other stuff.” Nott dragged off, her voice becoming awkward.

Molly didn’t say anything.

On one hand, he didn’t think Caleb would say anything like those things and he didn’t believe that Caleb would care enough to worry about him – but on the other hand; he really wanted to believe Nott’s words.

But no. Flirting in infernal was one thing. Caring about someone…was something else. Molly smirked over at Nott, putting on his favorite flirty mask. “Well I’m flattered. Glad my flirting has been paying off.” There was another beat of silence where Nott examines Molly’s face for just a beat long enough to make in uncomfortable.

“Fine,” Nott finally said, “If you do want to compliment him, and tell him he’s pretty, and _whatever_ … you can.”

“Thank you for the permission, mother hen.” Molly teased. Nott stuck her tongue out at him and then got up and started back to her bedroll beside Caleb’s.

An hour or so later Molly heard a small snuffle and then a purr as Frumpkin slinked over to him. Molly smiled and reached out to scratch the cats head. “Are you joining me on watch?” he asked the cat. Frumpkin just slowly padded her way into Molly’s lap, laying down in a little ball before closing her eyes. Molly smiled down at the cat and kept petting her slowly as he watched over his new little family.

 

5.

 

Molly liked being drunk. It was warm and fuzzy and he never had to worry about anything that he was usually worried about. Yasha was sitting next to him, arm around the back of the booth they were sitting in and Molly snuggled into the large woman’s side and took another long pull from his flagon.

Fjord and Beau were sitting on the other side of the booth, both also deep in their cups. Fjord was laughing about a story Beau was telling about getting beat up. Yasha also listening with an amused smile, eyes fixed on the dark-skinned monk. Molly knew that Yasha liked her, despite all of her terrible lines and abrasive nature. Not that either of them were going to make a move any time soon. Both too awkward. 

“Disasters,” Molly grimaced into Yasha’s shoulder. Yasha glanced over at him, still smiling, and he smiled widely back, not judging her at all for her awful taste in women.

“Where’s Jester?” Fjord was asking now, glancing around the bar for the girl. Molly craned his neck to look over Yasha’s frame, setting his flagon down onto the table.

Jester and Nott were seated with some rough looking farmers, in the middle of a card game. Jester was batting her eyelashes and pretending to be clumsy, but Molly should see her slipping a few cards out of her sleeves. Molly grinned. “That’s my girl.”

He turned back to the table, “She’s over there, cheating at cards.” He told Fjord, pointing over Yasha’s shoulder. They all looked around just as a roar of disappointment went up from said table. Jester’s ringing laugh accompanying it. Molly could hear her apologizing for her “beginners luck”.  Some of the farmers looked a little angry that a small girl had just taken so much of their silver, but none seemed to be wise to the fact that she had cheated.

Molly let his gaze wander to the far side of the bar where the long counter spanned most of the wall. Two bartenders were pouring ale for the couple of people leaning over the counter, which, at this moment included Caleb.

Molly smiled dopily as Caleb picked up his mug from the bar, smiling shyly in thanks for the bartender. Molly watched as Caleb turned away from the bar, watching his generously filled mug with a wary air, making sure it didn’t spill. Always so careful that man.

Jester had cleaned his coat with magic last night and Caleb had actually washed his face and hair this morning. So even through his coat was still ragged and worn, with clean hair and skin Caleb looked like a new man. He was handsome either way though, Molly mused. So lovely. He cleaned up so well.

“Did you mean to say that out loud?” Yasha asked loudly and he snapped out of his watching-Caleb daze.

“What?” Molly responded blankly. Yasha just quirked an eyebrow.

“Hey, hey look Beau – it’s another you!” Fjord suddenly leaned forward, setting his ale down on the table with a clang that made Molly start. He nudged Beau in the side and she whipped her head around to look. Fjord pointed, drawing the attention of a few other people sitting around them.

Molly, Beau, and Yasha all craned their heads, looking over the crowds.

The man Fjord was pointing at was a red tiefling with long braided black hair and the bright blue monk robes of the Cobalt Reserve. He stood at the bar, a long staff in one hand and a bag of coin in the other.

“Oh _shit_ …not again…”

Molly heard Beau groan and glanced over to see the woman sliding down in her seat so only her head was visible. She was watching the man with a worried glare. Beau quickly grabbed Fjord’s hand and pulled down his pointing finger. “Shut up, I don’t really feel like interacting with another goodie two shoes monk right now.” Her words were flippant but her tone was serious.

Fjord quickly took the hint and turned and blocked Beau from view with his body – sending Molly a questioning look. Molly shrugged and looked back to where the monk stood. Only now he wasn’t alone.

Caleb stood with the man, his ale on the bar, and a charming smile on his face. The kind of smile Molly had never seen Caleb wear before, all white teeth and sparkling eyes. It looked like he was even making eye contact with the man.

Molly narrowed his eyes and started to get up, moving over Yasha’s lap to get to the end of the booth. The woman grabbed his arm and he froze, looking down at her in betrayal.

“What are you doing, Molly?” Yasha asked carefully, looking between him and the bar.

Molly forced a smile onto his face and brushed off her suspicion. “Just going to get a drink. No need for manhandling.” He slipped out of her grasp and started walking towards the bar. Not missing the awful line Beau had piped up with from under the table.

“You can manhandle me anytime.”

“Shut up.” – that was Fjord.

Molly weaved between the other tables in the room, red eyes not leaving his wizard. Caleb had leaned forward, almost in the tiefling’s personal space. Molly could feel jealously bubbling up in his gut – it had taken him months to get Caleb to let him even sling an arm around his shoulders. And Caleb doesn’t even know this man but is _leaning into_ him. Fuck that. Molly grinned dangerously, coming up behind Caleb and wrapping both arms around his lithe waist, placing his chin on Caleb’s shoulder.

“ _Hello, gorgeous_.” Molly hissed into Caleb ear, the infernal slipping out of his mouth without a second thought.

Caleb visibly started at the sudden contact, hands flying up to clutch at Molly’s hands, which were linked together over Caleb’s hipbones. For a second Molly thought Caleb would rip his hands off him and Molly braced himself. But Caleb soon relaxed under Molly’s hands and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes.

Frumpkin appeared at Molly’s side and started winding around Molly’s legs, letting out complaintive little meows. Molly payed the cat no attention. Instead Molly focused his red eyes on the other man who was in front of Caleb. The red tiefling was narrowing his eyes at the interruption which made Molly’s grin wider.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb greeted, looking between the red and purple tieflings with a calculating gaze.

“ _Ooh, my full name_ ,” he winked at the other man, “ _I must be in trouble_.”

“This is Kairon.” Caleb finished introductions and then slowly started to shift out of Molly’s grasp. That just wouldn’t do. Molly tugged Caleb against his chest, clinging on even tighter. Caleb let out a little huff and Molly smirked.

“Very nice to meet you, Mollymauk.” The newly introduced Kairon nodded his head in greeting, eyes slipping down slightly to see Molly’s hands tighten around Caleb.

“What were you saying before?” Caleb asked quickly, eyes back on Kairon and a soft smile on his face. His hands left Molly’s and went to rest on the bar. He seemed to be content to completely ignore Molly. And Kairon, with a few confused glances at first, proceeded to follow his lead and do the same.

“Um, yes, I was asking if you had seen –”

“ _Caleb, darling, why don’t you come sit with the rest of the group. I missed you_.” Molly whispered into Caleb’s ear, cutting of Kairon mid-sentence. He now looked kind of annoyed. Caleb tried to struggle out of Molly’s grip a second time, but when Molly held him tight Caleb sent him a warning look over his shoulder.

“I do not speak infernal, Mollymauk. You know that.”

Kairon chuckled slightly at Caleb’s words and shot Molly an unimpressed look that made Molly grind his teeth. If only he knew.

Kairon fixed his eyes on Caleb and his voice grew lower, a little bit seductive as he spoke. “Should we go somewhere more…private to talk?”

Molly wasn’t going to allow that. He glared at the other man, made full eye contact and then slowly leaned down and kissed the juncture between Caleb’s shoulder and neck. Caleb stiffened again, sucking in a small breath. Caleb’s elbow jabbed Molly’s stomach but Molly just smiled tightly and kisses Caleb’s neck again.

“ _You know_ ,” Molly said silkily, the infernal curling through the air, “ _It’s very rude to proposition someone when their lover is standing beside them_.”

Kairon’s lip curled. “ _He doesn’t seem to think you are lovers_.” He said, responding in infernal and inclining his head at Caleb.

“ _He’s shy_.” Molly hissed, letting threat drip into his voice.

Caleb’s hands were suddenly on Molly’s and white hot. Molly automatically pulled out of Caleb’s grip, the shock of heat making his mind clear. Caleb knew he was resistant to the pain of fire, but had done it anyway.

He must have wanted Molly off him very badly.

Molly could feel the rejection and shame pooling in his gut. He kept the feral grin on his face for Kairon’s sake, not planning on losing his pride any more than was necessary.

“I do not know what you two are saying, but I know that I am uncomfortable with being squabbled over like a piece of meat.” Caleb’s voice rang out, loud and sharp. Kairon broke gaze with molly immediately to pout apologetically at Caleb. Molly took a step away from the pair. Red eyes flickering down to Frumpkin for the first time. The cat was curled around Caleb’s leg and letting out small hisses of anger.

Molly knew when he wasn’t wanted.

He threw his head back, hoping his jewelry glinted and sparkled in the lights from the bar, and laughed. He spoke in common now, not wanting Caleb to be even angrier. “No need to be angry, darling. I know when I’m not needed. Have fun you two.”

Molly waved casually to Kairon and then sashayed away. His stomach felt like it was full of stones. He made eye contact with Yasha from across the room. The woman was standing, eyes hard and fixed on Kairon. Fjord smiled pityingly at Molly, Jester now seated on his lap with a sad frown. Beau was watching with a slack jaw from under the table.

Molly made his way to the stairs, passing a glaring Nott and flashing her a halfhearted smile.

He knew when he wasn’t wanted.

 


	2. Chapter 2

+1

Caleb had dug himself into a very deep hole.

The first night Jester and Molly had spoken to each other in infernal Caleb had been scatter brained and anxious about the new spells in the book he had procured. He had heard them talking and didn’t want to make a scene. So naturally he just stayed quiet. Also, the smirk Molly had sent him when he figured out what Caleb was doing had made his chest flutter – but that was beside the point.

And well, he couldn’t just admit to it now.  Molly had been goading him with sharp little compliments and sweet nothings ever since, trying to get him to break. But so far Caleb hadn’t. The night when Molly had pretended to be his lover was a week ago, and after that Molly hadn’t spoken infernal to him since. Nott had lectured him that night about how he had treated Mollymauk –

"He was _jealous_ , Caleb.” Nott spit out, disgusted that she was having this conversation at all. Caleb sat on his cot, hands twisted up in his lap and head bowed, he laughed humorlessly.

“Ja, I’m sure he was jealous. Jealous that I was getting more attention than him for once maybe. Nothing else.”

Nott let out a scoff and threw her hands up, “He likes you Caleb, the sparkly one _likes_ _you_. That’s why he went over. He was all touchy with you and was glaring at the other one so hard I thought his red skin would burst into flames.”

“He was trying to get me to admit that I speak infernal, Nott.” Caleb sighed out, laying back on the bed and closing his eyes. He could hear Nott sigh loudly from across the room and chose to ignore her. She was wrong. Molly didn’t like him, he was just a flirt who liked attention and riling Caleb up. There was no reason for Molly, who was beautiful and confident, to like _him_. The man with the dirty coat and tragic past.

And it didn’t matter much what Nott thought, because she was wrong. After that night in the tavern Molly hadn’t much spoken to him at all. Just a few words here or there, and all of them in common.

The Mighty Nein were off on another adventure, this time funded by a rich old lady who wanted a magic scroll that had been stolen from her. She was paying very, very well, and Fjord had drilled it into Caleb head that if he stole this scroll he would be in big trouble.

The scroll had ended up being in the possession of a witch who had stolen the scroll to use it in a ritual to summon her own personal death god, who would then kill whatever three people she desired. “I feel like it would be easier to just kill the people by yourself.” Jester had mused. 

They had made their way through the forest to where the witch was hiding out; in a cave at the bottom of a mountain.

She hadn’t been happy to see them.

 

“Yasha, duck!” Beau yelled, ducking out from behind a stone pillar and throwing her two of her new throwing stars at the witch. Yasha, who had been fighting the witch one on one, ducked down and the throwing stars embedded themselves into the witch’s chest. The witch shrieked in anger and sent a bolt of blue energy at Beau. The bolt bounced harmlessly off the rock pillar that Beau had hidden herself behind once more. The witch then brought up the sword she was using to fend off another swing from Yasha.

Jester, Fjord, and Molly were all fighting two giant stone golems, each bashing at the rock giants in turn. Nott and Beau were using their crossbow and throwing stars respectively to hit the witch with long range attacks. Yasha had just sprinted at the witch, eyes full of rage, and was currently locked in close combat with her.

Caleb had hung back, occasionally flinging ice spells at the golems so his friends could shatter them. The witch had blocked all of his spells aimed at her, and Caleb felt a bit useless in the face of another magic user that was so powerful. He shot another beam of ice at a golem, freezing its arm as it went to punch Fjord.

“Nice one!” Fjord called out, using his falchion to shatter the creatures arm off its body.

Caleb and Nott were hiding behind a stone slab, crouched down so the witch couldn’t hit them with any spells. Nott leaned up and shot off two more bolts at the witch in quick succession. The first one shattering against the wall near the witch’s head, but the second embedding itself into the witch’s thigh.

“Good shot.” Caleb told the little goblin, grinning. She grinned back, baring her sharp teeth. Caleb poked his head out from under the slab just in time to see Yasha cut off the hand that was holding her sword. The sword clattering to the floor made the witch howl. She lunged for Yasha only to lurch to a halt – blood running like tears from her eyes.

Caleb swung his gaze over to Molly who was watching the witch with a concentrated glare, his tow curved blades held limply in his hands.

The witch coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. Her gaze shot to Molly, who sneered at her and narrowed his eyes. The witch smiled through bloody teeth. “A bloodhunter…” the witch snarled out, “Oh you are a pretty thing.” Her hand shot upwards and before anyone could react, a white beam arced from her hand and slammed into Molly’s chest. He was thrown violently backwards and hit the rock wall, leaving a trail of blood as he slipped down the stone.

Yasha bellowed in rage and swung her giant sword down onto the witch’s head, cleaving through her skull with a sickening thud. As the witch fell so did the two stone golems, crumping to the floor.

Caleb was running, ignoring Notts yells to wait till it was safe – he couldn’t see anything but the red of Molly’s blood on the stone. He dropped to his knees at Molly’s side, pulling the man into his lap and pushing his purple hair off of his face.

“Oh no, please no.” Caleb was muttering to himself, checking Molly’s pulse with one hand. He couldn’t feel a pulse and his hand came away bloody. “Jester!”

The girl rushed over, hands fluttering all over Molly’s body before cupping his cheeks. Caleb looked up at her, eyes wide and hopeless. “Heal him, Jester. Please.”

The girl nodded, eyes on Molly’s face, “I’ll try.” She squeaked out.

A soft blue glow radiated out of Jester’s hands and she slipped them over Molly’s face and down his chest. Caleb watched Molly’s face; waiting for a flicker of his eyelids or a breath from his lips. His handsome face was littered with bruises and his nose was bleeding sluggishly.

Jester pushed her hands down onto Molly’s chest and the blue glow seemed to move off of her hands and into his chest cavity – filling his chest with the soft blue glow. Caleb used one hand to pull open Molly’s loosely tied white shirt, uncovering his smooth, muscled chest. It pulsed with the blue glow and then faded slowly. Caleb refocused onto his face again.

The rest of the party was gathered around, watching Jester and Caleb. Yasha was still holding her great sword in one hand, breathing hard and watching Molly’s still frame. Beau came up behind her and laced their fingers together, Yasha tightening her fingers around Beau’s hand.  Fjord watched from behind Jester, Nott at his side, both with worried looks.

Caleb could feel the tears of frustration gathering in his eyes and he pulled Molly closer, whispering quietly into Molly’s ear. He let infernal flow over his tongue, knowing that if anything was going to get Molly to wake up – it would be the knowledge that he was right.

“ _Please, please wake up. You bastard, you were right. I do speak this language – now wake up so you can hear me speak it_.”

“What’s he saying?” Beau whispered quietly to Jester. Jester shushed her. Caleb paid them no mind.

“ _I could understand every word you said to me, every compliment you gave me. Now wake up so I can give them back.”_ Caleb leaned over Molly so their foreheads were touching.

 

A beat of silence passed.

 

Caleb felt a tear slide down his cheek.

 

There was a rustle of movement –

 

Then there was a hand touching Caleb’s cheek, wiping away the tear.

_“I knew you could understand me_.”

Caleb jerked up, blue eyes meeting red.

Molly winked at him, clearly exhausted and hurt, but smiling brightly up at Caleb with the energy he had. Caleb felt his heart leap as Molly trailed his hand down Caleb’s face.

“ _You’re so beautiful when you’re worried about me_.” Molly whispered, eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled. Caleb sucked in a breath and closed his eyes against the smile.

“ _Don’t tease me now,”_ Caleb choked out, “ _Not about this._ ”

He opened his eyes to Molly’s confused face, his hand still cupping Caleb’s cheek. “ _What do you mean? ”_

Jester gasped from somewhere to the right of Caleb and quickly got to her feet. “I was right! Beau, I was right!” she whispered excitedly. Caleb broke the gaze with Molly, eyes falling to the stone floor and cheeks blazing with embarrassment. He loosened his grip on Molly, only to have Molly’s free hand grab onto his jacket and hold him still. He heard the clomp of Yasha’s heavy boots as she stepped forwards, clapping a hand down onto the blue tieflng’s shoulder. “Go find the scroll,” Yasha commanded.

“But–”

“Wait, what–”

Jester and Beau started protesting at the same time but Fjord stepped in and grabbed both of the girls’ wrists and dragged them away.

Now it was just Caleb, Mollmauk draped across his lap, and Yasha and Nott staring down at them. Caleb’s face was bright red and was darting around the room as if looking for an escape route. Yasha sheathed her great sword and stared steadily down at Caleb, who didn’t meet her gaze.

“Caleb. Molly is in love with you.”

Caleb’s eyes shot up, wide and scared, to meet Yasha’s. He swallowed down the protests that were rising in his throat and glanced down at Molly.

Molly who was holding the lapel of his dirty coat like his life depended on it.

Molly who was blushing high on his cheekbones but holding his head high.

“You are?” Caleb asked quietly.

Molly nodded shortly before letting go of Caleb’s lapel and propping himself up and off Caleb’s legs. “No hard feelings however. We can just…forget this ever happened.” He winced at the words.

Caleb, terrified he was missing something huge, glanced over at Nott who stood behind Yasha. Nott raised her eyebrows and mouthed ‘Do something’. Caleb looked back at Molly; who wasn’t meeting his gaze.

“I have a perfect memory,” Caleb stuttered out, “and I don’t think I ever want to forget this.”

Molly looked up, eyes wide, and before Caleb could think to hard or to long about it – he leaned in and kissed him.

Molly’s lips were soft and pliant, kissing him back with no hesitation but a soft kind of disbelief that made Caleb want to kiss him harder. Caleb reached up and clutched Molly’s shirt, pulling him closer and memorizing the feeling of warmth that was blossoming in his chest. This time not from fire, but a different kind of heat. Caleb sighed into the kiss and Molly pulled back, licking his lips. His tongue glinted, a gold stud pierced through it. Caleb shivered. Molly smirked.

Red eyes met Blue.

Caleb smiled back.

“He loves you too, Molly,” Nott’s voice pierced through the air, dry and unwillingly amused. Molly’s eyes flickered off Caleb for a second to look at Nott, still grinning. “And if you hurt him, I’ll shoot you though the eye.” Nott finished.

“And if you hurt Molly, Caleb. I will cut your dick off.” Yasha muttered, narrowing her eyes at the ginger man.

The two women both turned and walked off to where the rest of the group was waiting. Jester practically vibrating with joy of her friends finally getting together.

“ _We have good friends_.” Caleb remarked quietly in infernal, watching them walk away. Molly let out a surprised laugh.

“ _Yes, I suppose we do_.” He replied, leaned up for another quick kiss.

Caleb obliged, smiling.

 

 


End file.
